vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akashic
Summary Akashic is the "omnipotent" God of The Book Eating Magician. He is the will of the Akashic Record which has all the information in the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Akashic Origin: The Book Eating Magician Age: Likely Thousands of years old Gender: Male Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Flight, Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4. Exists outside the framework of fate, and is beyond the laws of causality), Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Absolute Zero, Time Stop / Time Manipulation (Can stop and accelerate time), BFR, Attack Reflection, Duplication, Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Akashic is the will of the Akashic Records which is the place where all concepts are established and scattered, and the boundaries of them are meaningless), Creation, Decomposition, Petrification, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal (Akashic is the concept of magic), Power Nullification (Can negate all magic), Spatial Manipulation (Can tear apart space, cut through space, delete space etc), Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can interfere with the astral system of the material world and destroy it), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Akashic is the concept of magic, he is consciousness of the universe. Thus he has no choice but to be "omnipotent", as all laws that make up the universe are apart of him), Precognition (Being omniscient Akashic knows the entirety of the future), Law Manipulation (All the laws that make up the universe are part of Akashic. By just bending his little finger, Akashic can shake the physical laws of the entire universe, killing all living creatures or saving the dead), Sealing (Can trap his opponents within shadows that even space magic wouldn't help them escape. Can distort space around his targets, sealing them off), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Transmutation, Hellfire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual bodies), Resistance to Time Stop, Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Has mental defenses which allows him to resist mental attacks), Soul Manipulation (Can resist the destruction of his soul), Empathic Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Corruption, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Exists within the center of the most profound dimension in space that is several levels higher than the universe) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond time and space at the throne of omnipotence where all concepts were established and scattered, and the boundaries are meaningless) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscient (Akashic is the incarnation of omniscience as it is a superglobal collection of information in which everything in the universe is recorded) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Law Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:The Book Eating Magician Category:Internet Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Stone Walls Category:Time Stop Users Category:Element Users